


Glory and Gore

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [16]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood Play, Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Blaire indulge in some chaos, and she pushes him to help her find a way to prolong their existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> [TW: bondage, gagging, nipple clamps, genital clamps, piercing, blood, blood play] 
> 
> Lots of triggers for the scene in this one! This sort of kicks off the next arc to the story and sets the plot down for where it’s going next, which is why I saved it until I was back. There’s a little time jump in there but it’s not hard to follow. 
> 
> Musical inspiration is Glory and Gore by Lorde.

Exploring the new level of intensity we’ve reached when we fuck keeps us side tracked for a good week, and we inadvertently end up laying low. It’s not until Selina actually calls me to see if I’m alive that we even register how much time has passed since we left the bunker, and soon after we suit up and start painting the town red again.

Banks, businesses, hospitals, schools, even the downtown GCPD precinct, nowhere and no one is safe or off limits. Nowhere except the asylum – we agreed that going anywhere near the place that likely houses the one thing that can kill us both was likely not the best idea. We torment the town for weeks, often staging simultaneous attacks on opposite sides of the city just to watch Batman try to choose which was more important to take care of. My personal favourite was when we pitted the bomb on the school bus full of preschoolers, against the one full of nursing home residents on a day out to a matinee. Of course he chose the children, but watching him anguish over the fact he couldn’t save all of those innocent lives was entertainment for days. Whoever he is, Batman can be slow on the uptake sometimes – we pulled that bus stunt six times before he worked out to call The Flash in for assistance; men, always so stubborn when it comes to asking for help. Naturally Selina had plenty to say about our constant toying with her fuck buddy, and soon started interfering with our games, putting a real downer on everything. Even still, Gotham is in complete chaos, just the way we like it, and on the off chance Jeremiah did survive his beating, he now knows he didn’t break us.

At my suggestion, we decide to give Bats a night off and fuck with Maroni and Falcone’s camps instead. A gang war is always fun to watch unfold, after all. We start by stealing an arms shipment meant for Maroni. I quickly take care of the CCTV in the drop zone, and we then waste no time in slaughtering Maroni’s men. It’s not as fun as it would be if we were allowed to do it our way, but it has to look like the other guys did it. We’re sure to drop a business card of one of Falcone’s enforcers at the scene, and wait for the carnage to begin. As for the weapons, we have more than enough, so we drive them out to the old family estate and burn them, before filling the truck with rigged confetti canisters and stashing it in one of Falcone’s upstate warehouses. Watching Maroni launch an all out assault for nothing is always the best part; nobody chucks a temper tantrum quite like that man, I must say.

I’m washing the blood off my hands and the paint off my skin when Jay pushes back the shower curtain and joins me, looping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or am I gonna have to make you?” he asks, following the inquiry with a gentle kiss just behind my ear. With a sigh I lean in to his advance, turning in his arms and taking his face in my hands to kiss him.

“Nothing,” I lie, leaning in to kiss him again before he raises a finger to my lips and clicks his tongue at me.

“Nuh-uh, your heart wasn’t in it tonight, I’ve never seen you look so bored. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the dent you’ve put in the liquor supply. So I’ll ask you again, what’s wrong?” he presses, taking my wrists in his hands and pulling them together at my back. He’s right, something is bothering me and I should’ve known he’d pick up on it eventually.

“I just…it’s been two months, Jay, aren’t you…I dunno…feeling your own mortality just a little?” I ask. “Sure, the longest surviving test subject made it over five months, but the first one to expire was at two and a half. What if one of us just drops dead in a fortnight?”

He releases my wrists and pulls me closer with one hand on my hip and the other at the back of my neck.

“I try not to think about it to be honest. Not like we can do anything about it, right? So why don’t we just enjoy whatever time we’ve got left? Cause some chaos, leave ‘em to pick up the pieces long after we’re gone. Let’s leave a legacy,” He brushes an errant lock of hair out of my face and I manage a weak, unconvincing smile.

“I guess…” I start, and he answers me with a heavy sigh. “I just…what if there is something we can do?”

“Everyone has to die sometime, Blaire.”

His blasé reaction to all of this starts to get my temper going, and I push him away and brush past him to leave.

“What?” he asks in shock, and grabs my hand at the last minute. “Wait, baby, where are you goin’?”

“You wanted to know what was bothering me, I told you, and this is exactly why I hadn’t brought it up. I knew you wouldn’t get it. You know, for someone who professes to love me, you sure don’t seem too concerned with wanting to save me,” I chastise him, regretting the words the second they leave my mouth.

“Whoa, shots fired,” he responds, undertones of anger in his inflection. “You know I love you, or haven’t I done enough to prove that yet? Because I’m pretty sure fucking dying to save your ass should’ve made that clear.”

“Jay, I…” I begin, but I have no words after that. He’s right, and it was a low blow to call his feelings into question like that. “I know, look, I didn’t mean that, you know that. But don’t forget what I did to bring you back was out of love too. I just don’t want that all to have been for nothing, you know?”

“Come here,” he murmurs, his demeanor softening as he gently tugs me towards him. “What can I do to take your mind off it?”

“Help me find a way to save us.”

“Anything you want, baby,” he assures me after a brief pause. It’s not the hesitation that bothers me, but what I see behind his eyes during it.

“Okay, what was that? You hesitated,” I query, being sure to let my concern show in my tone.

“Nothing,” he whispers, taking my ear lobe in his teeth and tugging before proceeding to pepper soft kisses down my neck. Without giving me the chance to question his answer, he turns me to press my back against the wall and raises my hands over my head, pinning my wrists to the tiles. Holding them there in one hand, he slides the other down my body, tweaking my nipple roughly along the way until he sweeps my legs apart with his feet and slips it between my legs. He runs his hand over me slowly, varying the pressure and teasing me mercilessly before slithering his long fingers inside me. Building up to a rhythm that borders on punishing, he rubs his thumb against my clit in time with it until I’m squirming and shuddering in his grip.

“As good as that was,” I pant, “it’s not getting you out of giving me a real answer. I know when you’re lying to me, Jay.”

He lets out a heavy sigh and releases my wrists.

“If there isn’t a way to save us…aren’t you concerned about that?” he asks, looking me dead in the eye.

“Are you?”

“No, but I hate it when you don’t get what you want,” He doesn’t want me to get my hopes up.

“Baby, you know me. You know what I’m like when I need answers. You know I can’t just let this go. This is a problem, and I have to solve it or die trying,” I remind him. It’s not about saving my own skin, it’s about saving his. Because I don’t want to do this without him. I can’t. It’s my mother all over again, only this time there are actually potential solutions at our disposal; this time I might actually be able to fix things. “So just…try not to think about it.”

He nods in response and I step past him to grab my towel, wondering why he’s not following.

“Well, you gonna come make the most of it with me, or not?” I call over my shoulder, swiping a pair of handcuffs left on the vanity and swinging them around my index and middle fingers. I toss him the cuffs before purposely dropping my towel on the floor – something he surprisingly really, really hates. “Oops.”

“Pick it up,” he commands, turning off the water and stepping towards me, voice stern and gruff.

“No,” I reply in defiance, and turn on my heel to leave the room. I head towards the bedroom, all the while waiting for him to pounce, waiting for him to start the scene. Sure enough, he does. My towel loops around my chest and he pulls me to him, our bodies slapping together with the force.

“That was very rude, young lady,” he growls in my ear, trying to sound mean but failing; I can hear the smile in his tone. “You need to apologise, right now.”

“Or what, you gonna make me?” I sass. “No.”

“You bet your ass I will.” Whipping out the cuffs he claps one onto my wrist and reefs it behind my back and up between my shoulder blades, then shoves me forward, marching me towards the bedroom. I giggle when he swings me over his shoulder and bounds up onto the bed.

“You think this is funny?” he asks, throwing me against the chain link bedhead and securing the other side of the cuffs to the wire. I just beam at him and giggle again, and he takes the towel from his shoulder and snaps it at me, his perfect aim ensuring it’s edge makes contact with my nipple. I can’t stifle the gasp at the sweet pain. While I’m distracted, he grabs my other wrist and secures it to the other side of the fencing with a set of cuffs already there waiting; cheeky bastard played me all along, I knew I didn’t leave those cuffs in the bathroom.

“I am going to teach you some manners, and you are going to apologise to me,” he hisses in my ear as he loops a ball gag over my head and shoves it in my mouth. “And I’m gonna have some real fun.”

I watch him move away from me, and then I wait for the retaliation. I hear the metal running along the links in the fencing before I see it, then feel its coolness against my skin. He drags its sharp edge down my wrist, pressing just hard enough that I feel its threat, but not quite enough to break my skin – yet.

“Push me and I will do more than just gag you,” he warns, and I watch him slice the flesh of the opposite arm, just inside my lower elbow, the blood oozing out slowly, running warm and thick down my arm. I groan and he snickers at me, before his tongue laps at the wound lazily. His mouth is on mine and when I taste the metallic flavor on my tongue, the slickness between my legs resurges.

“Oh, baby, I have some special toys I wanna play with…but only if you’re a good girl. Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” he asks, running the knife along my jawline. I just raise an eyebrow at him, and he responds with a growl and the most sadistic, maddened grin you’ve ever seen. He drops the blade to my chest and cuts, slow and deep, deep enough that I’ll have one hell of a scar, but I don’t care. I’ll be dead in four months anyway.

He drags his tongue over it before clamping down and sucking, and the ache is the most beautiful pain I’ve ever felt. He’s done this before, but this pain is next level somehow; it feels like he’s drinking the blood from every vein in my body and the rush is exhilarating. When he lifts his head up to look at me, his eyes are blazing, and the sight of all that blood around his mouth has me hooking my legs around his hips and dragging him towards me; I need him to fuck me now and fuck me hard.

He humours me, with one brutal, deep thrust, then holding the knife in his mouth, forces my legs apart and withdraws, sliding back to strap my ankles into the restraints on the bed end.

“Ohhh, sweetheart, that’s not being a good girl. That’s being a greedy little slut,” he taunts, shaking his head at me as he licks my blood from the blade, waving at me as if he’s shaking his finger. He slips off the bed and walks over to the old locker in the corner, holding whatever it is he grabs behind his back so I can’t see it until the last minute. “And greedy little sluts, well…”

He holds his hand out right before my eyes and then lets them drop out of his hand, swinging them like a pendulum inches from my face: clamps.

“They need a little extra incentive to behave themselves.” I watch on powerless as he attaches them first to my nipples, then to my lower lips, giving the chain linking the four together a tug for good measure as he heads back to the locker again. It smarts, but I know it’s got nothing on what’s waiting for me when they come off. Therein lies the real punishment. I hear the snap of latex gloves and a zippo flicking open, and when he turns around I see the piercing needles hovering over the flame.

“I don’t think I need to tell you what’s gonna happen if you flinch, baby.”

The clamps come off and he won’t be nice about it.

He places the needles in a steel tray by the bed, and drags the tip of one of them up my stomach, pausing just below my left breast. His other hand ghosts across my skin to meet it, then pinches.

“Remember, no flinching,” he reminds me with a sadistic grin that lights up his face with madness; the one that also reminds me why I love this devil of a man.

I feel the prick and then the sweet pain as he pushes the needle through my skin slowly, and I bite down on the gag in my mouth in an attempt to keep from kicking out. It breaks through the other side and when he lets go of me I let myself breathe again, enjoying that dull ache it’s left me with. He repeats the action just below the right, and I hold it together somehow again. Then he scratches a third needle south. He sinks that one and a fourth just inside my hip bones, and has only one left after.

He looks me dead in the eye so he knows I’m watching as he drops his gaze for a moment as he runs his fingers over my slit. I feel my eyes widen and he lets out a cackle.

“Oh yeah, it’s happening,” he croons. I watch as he takes the little blue tube from the steel tray, and slide it into position under the hood of my clit. He waves the needle at me, and warns again. “Remember, no flinching.”

It stings but he’s quick about this one. He lets the needle sit in there, the cold metal resting against my clit already driving me all kinds of crazy; the urge to flinch is growing dangerously irresistible. He sinks back on his haunches to admire his handiwork with a groan.

“Ohh now that is beautiful,” he tells me with a grin that’s one part appreciation to two parts sick pride. “You are keeping that one.”

He bounces off the bed and comes back from the locker with a curved bar, and pushes it through the tube as he pulls the needle through, removing the blue plastic once the gold’s sitting in there. If the needle resting there was driving me crazy, the weight of the ball on the end of the bar is almost excruciating, and I start to whimper. He pulls one glove off with his teeth and grins.

“Don’t tap out on me now, princess,” he says, gripping my jaw in his still gloved hand and giving me a light slap on the cheek. His other hand drops down again and he slides his fingers inside me, moving them slow and rhythmically, gently flicking my clit with his thumb so the new jewellery is constantly lifting and falling on it with each ministration. It’s the best kind of unbearable.

The hand that’s on my jaw drops down, and slowly starts pulling the needles below my tits through one by one. The needles over my hips are next. Then I watch as he moves for the nipple clamps. When he removes each one I groan through the pain of the blood rushing back in, and feel it edge me even closer to release. He picks up the pace down below, and I know what’s coming next.

“You can flinch now,” he allows, and removes the final two clamps, the beautiful ache sending me over the edge and leaving me thrashing and whimpering against my restraints. He withdraws his fingers, and delivers a sharp slap to my cunt before licking my wetness off them as he snickers at me, undoing the ankle straps with his other hand so I can finally draw my legs up to help process the aftershocks. Ditching the glove, he releases my wrists from the cuffs, relieves me of the gag, and props himself up on his elbow next to me while I rub them. “How’s that for making the most of it?”

I flit my gaze to meet his eyes, and get up to straddle him, kissing him violently before slithering down and giving him the deep throating of his fucking life. I let him knot his fingers in my hair and set the speed, and minutes later I’m swallowing down everything he’s got. He lets go of me and I pull back slowly, sucking hard one last time and letting his cock pop out of my mouth to slap against his stomach, causing him to let out a laughing groan.

“Does that answer your question?” I ask him, licking his shaft quickly one last time just for good measure. I crawl back up to lay beside him and rest my head on his chest while he catches his breath.

“Are you gonna apologise about the towel?”

“Fine,” I laugh, “I’m sorry.”

“Good. We’ll go pay Jonathan a visit first thing in the morning,” he states, turning to look at me and awaiting my approval.

“Let’s hope he’s feeling helpful,” I agree.

“Personally, I hope not,” he replies with a sinister grin. “I love the smell of Scarecrow terror in the morning.”


End file.
